My Big Mistake
by FrenchPen
Summary: Jimmy becomes the target of a killer. But Jimmy knows this man. Nobody knows him better than Jimmy does.


First story, not finished yet, but be nice please. And sorry if there's mistakes, English is not my native language.

I don't own Jimmy Neutron, of course.

It was the evening, Jimmy was in this lab, working at one of his inventions.

-There, Goddard. I finally finished it.

- Bark bark!

- The first insect smart civilization in the world! Said the boy genius, excited, while he was showing to his dog a sort of aquarium. Goddard came near Jimmy to see. Apparently, thas wasn't a aquarium, what Goddard saw was a little different than fishs. What he saw surprised the mechanical dog: There was sort of mini-buildings, but also some sort of roads, sidewalks, and cars. How! That was some sort of mini-town. Okay, that was a mini-town in a aquarium, ok, and? But that wasn't the most surprising: The town had people in the streets! That wasn't real people, that was...ANTS? But ants, who were acting like...humans? Walking on two legs, waiting for bus, sit on a bench... That was incredible!

- See, boy, I made this ants super smart! I think this is clearly my greatest investion EVER! Said Jimmy, ecstatic. Goddard looked at him, saying nothing.

- You know, this is a project that I made in collaboration with the governement. I don't know why they are interested but... this is clearly a major discover. I've created a new mega-civilisation as smart as the human race! You know what that means? I am... BIP BIP BIP! A noise interrupted the boy genius in his speech.

-What is it? Jimmy looked around and found the source of the noise

- Oh, the Mood Meter. Hey, I thought I destroyed this thing. Bof Whatever, What time is it? Jimmy took a look on his watch, - What? Half past eleven? I better go to bed or Mom is gonna to kill m... Suddendly, his mother appeared on the screen of the computer.

- James Isaac Neutron. I give you thirty seconds to go to bed, or I can assure you that you will be in big trouble! And that means... Judy Neutron began to count on her fingers: No lab for a month, not out with your friends for THREE months, No...

- Ok, ok I got it, I go. - Good. And don't forget to brush your teeth. And then the image of his mother disappeared. He began to talk to himself : - She's not joking. I better hurried. Oh and Goddard, tomorrow, when I will be at school, you will send my project to the Governement' Research Center. They must really waiting for it, now.

- Bark Bark.

The next day, Jimmy was in the kitchen, in front of a bowl of cereals, and writing also something.

- Hey, Hi Jimbo. How is my favourite and, huh, only son today, How was your night? Said Hugh Neutron to his son, when he entered in the kitchen.

- Huh? Ha, Euh Fine, fine. Said Jimmy quickly, not really paying attention to what his dad was saying.

- What are you writing? A homework or... a declaration to Cindy? Hugh laughed a little - You can tell me all. You know, girls are like ducks, if... Before he could continue, he was interrupted by his son

- What? No no, yes it is a report that I had to finish for school, nothing more. Trying to change of subject, he added: Hey did you see the clock? I gotta go! Said Jimmy, a bit nervous. And then left the kitchen. Then he was in the garden, giving Goddard instructions, before going in the school bus:

-Ok, you bring the packet with my... You know what... to the Research Center with this piece of paper what explains everything and then you come back home. Ok, boy?

-Bark bark. And then Jimmy entered in the bus.

He sat down and then looked trough the window, thinking. He had sworn to keep his project secret, and don't tell anyone about, and especially not a certain Sheen Estevez and a certain Carl Wheezer, who can't keep their tongs in their mouths. During the way to school, he thought of what he had done, a new evoluted civilization! With that discover he thought of his fate: Being really known by the scientific community, and maybe receive a Nobel Prize, who knows?

When he arrived at the school, he saw in front of the establishment his habitual circle of friends, talking, and before he could say "Hi", he heard already:

- For the last time, Carl, I tell you that if Ultralord would confront Llama Boy in a fight, he would win easily, because he is Ultralord, and he is AWESOME! He yelled to his red hair friend, more hyperactive than the usual.

- You know, Sheen, sometimes, you still get to scare me. Said Libby, stood beside him, exasperated.

- And me, I say that he couldn't!

- He could!

-No!

-Yes!

And Cindy was seeing them argue, and still asked herself why she was hanging around with this freaks. And then, she saw Jimmy coming, and she remembered why, a small smile growing on her face.

But he said nothing, he was in his thoughts, in his dreamly thoughts. He just stood near his friends, having a smile.

-What makes you smiling, Neutron? Said Cindy, what ended Jimmy thoughts.

- Yeah, Jim, do I have forgotten to withdraw my underwear of my head...again? Said Carl a little worried.

- What, heu, no, nothing. I just think about euh...a... a funny show that I saw on TV last night. He had to lie and don't tell anything

- And what was it about? Asked Cindy, suspiciously.

- Euh, about a guy, who... comes in a bar and... Oh, hey did you see the clock? We have to go to class before we're late! You know Miss Fowl Eh eh! And then he hurried to go inside.

- I think he prepares something. Said Cindy.

-Me too. Added Libby.

- Cookies? Said Carl with a large smile. - I like cookies!

Cindy and Libby both sighed and then followed the crowd inside the school.

The day was a normal day. The classic Show and Tell, A test, an English lesson, a Math lesson, an History lesson with Sheen who couldn't make the difference beetween Napoleon and Steve, the employee at MacSpanky's. Then that was the end of the class, and the gang went out of the room together.

They walked out of the school and stopped at the front to begin to talk.

They didn't see at the building across the street, on the roof, there was a man, hidden, who was charging bullets in his sniper long rifle. And then began to aim for Jimmy in his scope. The finger on the caplock, waiting for the best moment to shoot.

- So Carl and Sheen, wanna come to my lab to test new experiment? I just have something but I need subjects, so if you don't have anything to do...

- And what about US, Neutron? We don't exist? Said Cindy, a bit angrily.

- What, you want to be a Guinea pig of my experiments and maybe have a green tail, or your skin becoming violet, or maybe...

- Ok, ok I get it! Said Cindy, exasperated.

- Yeah, what are you thinking? Said Sheen to Cindy with a little laugh. - Only idiots would accept to... Then he stopped, realising that he was saying something dumb. - HE! he yelled, staring at Jimmy.

At this instant, the man with the rifle shot. But also at this moment, Sheen grabbed Jimmy by the shirt to yell at him, and Jimmy avoided the bullet.

- WHAT WAS THAT! Jimmy screamed, terrified.

- That came from here! Said Libby, pointing the roof of the building across the street.

The man had disappeared.

The next day, Jimmy wasn't at school, and that really surprised his friends, and the rest of the class and Miss Fowl. When school ended, the gang hurried to go to Jimmy's house to see if he was all right. That wasn't Jimmy to miss school, no that REALLY wasn't him.

Jimmy was in his lab, on his chair, thinking. Who was that man? Why tried he to kill Jimmy? Jimmy was really anxious about it. This man could try again, who will stop him? He continued to think about when he heard the noise of someone knocking at the door of the clubhouse. That was his friends, so he pushed the button to letting them coming. They find him on the chair, looking on the screen of the computer, silent.

- Jimmy, are you all right? Asked Libby

- A guy tried to kill me. How do you think I am? He said, turning his head to face his friends.

- Do you think that you know who have done that? Continued Libby.

- That is the problem! I really don't know. Listen, the League of Villians are still in Cretaceous Era, Meldar Prime is really far far away in the Universe, Yoo Yee is prisonner of the monks of Shangri Lama, and Bueford Lee Stormshuckle is in jail! All the enemies that I know couldn't do it. This guy, I don't know him and that what scares me! He could try again. That was I wasn't at school today.

- Maybe that was an accident. Said Sheen, trying to reassure his friend.

All the gang stared at him with a strange look. How could he be so stupid?

-Listen, Neutron. I'm sorry that someone wants you dead, but you can't stay here all your life, even for a nerd like you, you will have to leave your lab one day.

-Yeah, Jimmy. And just today is the "Half Price Day" at Candy Bar. So this "one day" will be fine if this is today! Said Sheen with a smile.

- Sheen, how can you think about candys in this moment? Asked him Libby, exasperated She was still sometimes surprised at his stupidity.

- Yeah. How can you? Said Carl, who wanted to appear serious -... But he is right.

- I know, guys. I didn't spend the day to worry to death, but to find a solution. And here it is, I've created something. Then Jimmy took a electronic chip of his pocket and showed it to his friends: -There. The Neutronic Protector Electronic Chip! When I active it, that creates an invisible shield that protects me of everything.

- Everything? Sheen asked.

- Everything. Jimmy answered

-So if I try to punch you, you will not have anything? Asked Sheen a little confused.

-That's it. Said Jimmy. -Just try. At the second when Jimmy said that, Sheen aimed him with his fist and tries to hit him. But his fist, before touching Jimmy, was immediatly stopped by an invisible field of force.

-AAAAAAHHHHH! THAT REALLY HURTS! Cried Sheen. Everybody looked at Sheen, who was running in all the lab, holding his hand with pain.

- Effective, huh? Jimmy said proudly

- Man, That was like hitting a wall. CAN I DO THAT AGAIN? Said Sheen, excited.

- No. I want to go to the Candy Bar. I am really hungry. Said Carl, whining with his hands on his stomach.

- Okay, Carl. Go first, I'll join you later. I have something to do first.

And then Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby left the lab, to go to the Candy Bar. They were outside when they began to talk when they were walking:

- So. Began Cindy - A new danger threatens us. Again.

- Please, Cindy. It's certainly harder to him that someone trying to kill him for him than for you. Said Libby, who didn't want to talk about it.

- I don't think so. Replied Cindy.

But just when she said that, an explosion destroyed the clubhouse and sent the ruins in the air.

- NOOOOOOOOO! Yelled Cindy.


End file.
